ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
M249/Histrocial
OLD INFORMATION, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! M249 Histrocial The stock variant comes in with a fixed stock and a 100 box magazine. The stock variant can mount a scope, barrel attachment, and an IR laser sight. It cannot mount a bipod nor a grip, which limits it's full potential. It however has, along with the Para variant, the highest RoF for any Light Machine Gun, clocking at 1000RPMs. This makes it a terrifyingly good assault weapon as it can quickly make short work of enemies at close range. Customization The stock variant does not really have much of an option but to be an assault weapon. The lack of a bi-pod prevents it from being effective at long range, but at medium ranges behind cover it is quite a threatening weapon. One recommended set up is a muzzle brake, x1.5 ACOG/x1 sight mount, and an IR laser as an optional attachment. Although, the stock variant can do well with iron sights and a flash supressor (or no attachment) to cut drawtime costs. The iron sights are quite clear compared to other machine guns and it is generally used at a ranges where accuracy is not quite an issue. Tactics The stock variant is a bit of a mixed bag compared to the MK46 and para variant. On one hand, it has the the best accuracy of all the M249s while still retaining a damage rating of 34 and an RoF of 1000. One the other hand, it's lack of a grip or bipod generally makes it less attractive and controllable compared to the MK46, which has the two options for the same pricetag, albeit at a minor downgrade of RoF and accuracy. New players might find it hard to use and are ill advised to purchase the M249 Classic. Generally speaking, the stock variant will do more overall DPS than the other two variants since it possess both the 34 points of damage and an RoF of 1000, the highest rating for any automatic weapon. However, if one counts the recoil in the equation, DPS could very well drop since compared to the others as players will find it a little harder to put rounds into their targets since there is very little to be done to reduce the stock variant's recoil. Unless one has mastered the M249's high recoil during full-auto, the stock variant will not be as effective as the MK46 or the Paratrooper variant. However, as such it also boasts a higher skillcap than either of its bretheren, especially if you can get used to manually firing in bursts. Overall, the stock variant requires a lot of recoil mastery from the player to effectively use and presents a bit of a challenge. With manual burst fire, liberal use of cover, and a bit of dicipline, the weapon's excellent DPS can be used to great effect. The M249 classic boasts the fourth highest DPS LMG in the game, beaten only by the three 6P41 Series weapons. It has the highest RoF of any weapon in the game, tied with the Para variant and the As Val C. M249 Para Histrocial The M249 Para is a shortened model intended for use by Paratroopers who need to be able to carry a more compact weapon. With a shorter barrel, sliding stock, and overall lighter weight, it is much more mobile and handles much better than the base model. It also sports a higher rate of fire, but is less accurate. Despite its smaller frame, the foregrip allows it to retain a good level of recoil. Customization M249 Para is my personal choice out of all the available LMGs from level 1 - 25. Main reason being its rate of fire. M249 Para can be rocked bare - with no attachments - but if you do want an attachment, I would highly and only suggest an 1x scope. Bcarbonite 19:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Option 2 Since the M249 Para has a fast fire rate, it makes this weapon deadly at close range. I suggest a muzzle brake to increase control and an eotech 1x scope. User:Adriel58 Option3 I personally use a flash suppressor so that muzzle flash does not obscure my view. The flash suppressor allows for easier handling with no loss in ready time. DreamlessMemory (talk) 16:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Tactics The M249 Para is an extremely versatile weapon. It allows the Specialist play extremely aggressive and be on the front lines taking the fight to the enemy or hang back and provide heavy suppression for the team. So if you are a rusher, flanker, suppressor, defender it doesn't matter. The M249 Para can be made to fit whatever your play style is. Bcarbonite 19:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) This weapon is highly recommended in competitive play, strictly due to its high DPS and fairly balanced stats. It has the highest RoF of any weapon in the game, tied with the Original variant and the As Val C. MK 46 Mod 0 Histrocial The Mk 46 Mod 0 is classified as the Suppression model, but operates as the base model of the M249s. It is a special purpose variant of the M249 created for US SOCOM, featuring a lighter weight and rail accessories for the attachment of bipods and grips. While having the same price tag of 3750RPs as the stock variant and having the crucial option of mounting either a bipod or grip, the MK46 sacrifices 100RPMs and a bit of accuracy. Customization A common setup is to use a bipod and muzzle break, and whichever optic to taste, with a Phantom 1-4x being recommended if affordable, although, a x1.5 or x3.5 ACOG will do just fine. Using a bipod and muzzle break greatly enhances its control allowing the M249's high rate of fire to be used in a more precise manner. A Phantom sight is recommended for those who can control the recoil so that longer-range shots are easier. Overall, the high rate of fire and now more controllable recoil allows for the M249 be used in close to mid range for both killing and suppressing. For those considering the M249 as a career weapon, a laser designator is helpful for communication. DreamlessMemory 12:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Additionally, the MK46 can also be a good assault weapon for those who do not want to sacrifice damage and accuracy for better control that comes with the paratrooper variant or prefer a more maneuverable version of the stock M249. An MK46 with a grip and muzzle brake is also a good choice since it's counterpart, the stock M249, does not have the option of mounting a grip. Tactics The Mk46 when used with the bipod works well as a squad support weapon, easily locking down high traffic areas with its high rate of fire. Users should make good use of cover and learn to control their bursts in order to tame the 900 RPM. As a squad support weapon, it is best used from cover and for covering allied advances or holding ground. The bipod however makes on-the-move engagements difficult though not impossible, but a more cautious approach should be taken as the Mk46's low handling prevents a user from reacting to a surprise encounter. This gun greatly benefits from the Ammo Regen squad support, as it will chew through ammo very quickly due to its rate of fire. DreamlessMemory 12:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) M249 Para Jungle Histrocial The M249 Para is a shortened model intended for use by Paratroopers who need to be able to carry a more compact weapon. With a shorter barrel, sliding stock, and overall lighter weight, it is much more mobile and handles much better than the base model. It also sports a higher rate of fire, but is less accurate. Despite its smaller frame, the foregrip allows it to retain a good level of recoil. Customization Only thing I added was a flash suppressor. It's pretty much good to go soon as you buy it (or bought, since it's no longer available). Thefirenation 22:34, February 7, 2013 (PST) Tactics Run and gun. It also does a decent job at mid-range because of the ridiculous number of bullets it regurgitates every second. I highly recommend getting the Ammo Regen squad support so you'll never run out of bullets. Picking them up is just too much of a hassle. (Another player) I put a Suppressor on it though it has a low damage, it can still kill in a close range. By sending (i dont want to count it now) amount of bullets to the target in 1 sec. it is lethal in close range. Despite the fact it deals 15 dmg per hit if suppressed, I managed to kill 2 campers at a time if each guarding each side of the corridoor. They poped their head out and I started to fire at one first, within 0.X secs, he died, so as the other's fate. THIS SET UP IS FOR ULTIMATE CLOSE RANGE OR CAMPING POP SHOTS. Thefirenation (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC)